Pineclan
SERENECLAN I N D R O T U C T I O N noot noot I N F O R M A T I O N C L A N - N E W S - D A I L Y *'7/11/17 -' EverestClan has officially been founded! We have gained new members: Diesel (Musicaljammer555), Simba (Redstone880), Jinxx (Skippp), Piketooth (Snowywolf45), and Foxstrike (Snicklefritzer). TundraStar (Subterraean) and OtterStar (Ginger013) now lead side-by-side, and we have a total count of 7 cats! *'7/12/17 - '''EverestClan officially becomes allies with FireClan (Tessabird), WaveClan (Duska and Zoetoe), PineClan (Lalluna), BloodClan (Judar), and our now official sister clan, SwiftClan (Squirrelycheeks)! We have also gained three new members: Meadowpaw (Animal11206), Frostbite (XChaoticWorldX), and Sunfall (Danielle781)! We now have an official member count of 10 cats in our Clan! *'7/12/17 -''' Due to complications with our backup server, Andes, belonging to The Northern Wolves, we have changed our backup server to Culgoa. This server is shared with our sister Clan, SwiftClan. *'7/12/17 - '''We have new members: Hazelpelt (Littlelilac23), Shiningkit (Carolina3321), Mistyleaf (Sammy12358), Asterheart (Fruitypeeblez) and Midnightstep (xxgreysmudgexx)! Unfortunately, Frostbite (XChaoticWorldX) has chosen to part their ways with EverestClan; may StarClan light their path. This means we have a total of '''15!' - - - - - E V E R E S T C L A N ' S - R U L E S #'Respect is key' in EverestClan. In this Clan, you are expected to remain respectful and considerate of each and every member's feelings at all times. Disrespect to any rank will lead to warning, and as a final consequence, immediate demotion or possibly even permanent exile/banishment from the clan. #'Be active' while you are a part of our Clan, especially if you are a high rank (leader warrior and up)! You are expected to be as active as possible while you make your stay here. If you are inactive for 7+ days without notice, you will be exiled and taken off of our page to make room for an active roleplayer. Please notify us on this Wiki or through AJ if you are going to be inactive for a long period of time so this does not happen. #'Roleplaying here means respecting other people.' In EverestClan, our roleplay is quite flexible, meaning we allow you to do as you please. This in any way does NOT mean you can force your way of roleplaying onto another member, nor does it mean anyone has to adapt to your roleplay skills. This also means power-playing or g-modding in any way is unacceptable. Powerplaying is the act of dodging someone's moves constantly, healing yourself, healing others, using powers, or using the commands NN, NM, ND, etc. Trading attacks is important, too, so that a spar or a fight is equally distributed between the two foes. If you are asked to tone your roleplay down a bit so that others can understand it, please respect their wishes and do so. #'Be unique with your character!' We here in EverestClan support creativity and experimenting with new styles of your character's personalities and looks. There is no dress code or expectation for the color of your character, but keep the colors on animal jam as realistic as possible! No purple or pink cats at any costs. If you are asked to change the accessories you wear on Animal Jam, please do so. The members of EverestClan all use the WOLF avatar, so please be mindful of that and respect that. #'Extreme drama and fighting/causing war' will result in exile without hesitation. EverestClan is a safe haven for everyone who joins, and we will not be allowing anyone to taint the beauty we have created. While occasional drama for plots in roleplay is fine, excessive and extreme drama will result in punishment. #'Three characters only per person.' When you change your characters, please notify us on the Wiki and please fill out a brand new joining form for your new character. One of the high ranks will add you to the page. Please do NOT change your characters frequently, as it is a hassle to have to change the clan hierarchy so much. - - - - - C L A N - H I E R A R C H Y EverestClan member count: 15/50 Leaders (x2/2) Tundrastar - Male - Subterranean - Shorthaired lilac tom; green eyes Otterstar - Female - Ginger013 - Shorthaired mottled tan she-cat Deputies (x0/2) Name - Gender - Username - Desc. being decided through roleplay by tundrastar and otterstar. Lead Warriors (x0/2) Name - Gender - Username - Desc. being decided through roleplay by tundrastar and otterstar. Medicine Cat (x1/1) Diesel - Male - Musicaljammer555 - Black and brown tom; amber eyes Medicine Cat Apprentice (x0/1) this rank is not currently open. refer to diesel. Elite Warriors (x4/4) Simba - Female - Redstone880 - Silver-and-gray she-cat Iceshard - Male - Snowywolf45 - Gray-and-white tom; amber eyes Icicledrip - Female - Skippp - tba Foxstrike - Male - Snicklefritzer - tba Warriors (x0/Unlimited) Sunfall - Female - Danielle781 - tba Asterheart - Female - Fruitypeeblez - tba Mistyleaf - Female - Sammy12358 - Silver-and-gray she-cat with darker patches; green eyes. Lakescar - Female - Eyebrowmovements4 - tba Hazelpelt - Female - Littlelilac23 - Hazel she-cat with green-blue eyes. Midnightstep - Female - xxgreysmudgexx - Black she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentices (x2/Unlimited) Maverick - Male - Musicaljammer555 - tba Jinxx - Female - Skippp - tba Meadowpaw - Male - Animal11206 - Mottled brown tom; green eyes. Fogpaw - Male - Redstone880 - Gray tom w/ amber eyes. Queens (x0/Unlimited) this rank is currently open. Elders (x0/Unlimited) this rank is currently open. Kittens (x1/Unlimited) Shiningkit - Female - Carolina3221- tba Willowkit - Female - Eyebrowmovements4 - white/beige furred she-cat with gold eyes ''- - - - -'' C L A N - A L L I A N C E S (x5/5) Alliance requests are now closed unless they are developed in-game. - - - - - - - - E V E R E S T C L A N - A P P L I C A T I O N S Join EverestClan Username: Character Name: Character Gender: Character Description: Roleplay Example: Desired Rank: Visit EverestClan Username: Name to adress you: Group you're in: Do you plan on joining?: Ally EverestClan Group Name: Leader name & username: Territory: Orientation: Reason for allying: Leave EverestClan Name, Username and Rank: Reason for Leaving: Farewell note: